


Why (not to) tease your brother

by sparklingice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supernatural Kink Meme, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingice/pseuds/sparklingice
Summary: Dean’ll never, ever call his brother a prude again. Not that he can, at the moment. With his clothes scattered on the floor, half-torn up, his wrists tied together behind his back and his face buried in the pillow, he gathers he is not exactly in the position to mouth back.





	Why (not to) tease your brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [following prompt](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/136765.html?thread=45225789#t45225789): "choose your favorite kink and write a fic about it in 600 words or less"  
> So I wrote Sam topping the hell out of Dean.

 

Dean’ll never, ever call his brother a prude again. Not that he can, at the moment. With his clothes scattered on the floor, half-torn up, his wrists tied together behind his back and his face buried in the pillow, he gathers he is not exactly in the position to mouth back.

“Up.” Sam orders and tugs at Dean’s hips until his ass is high up in the air, bare and vulnerable. It’s Sam’s favourite pose to fuck him in, but Dean hasn’t been tied up for it before. He’s completely at his brother’s mercy and it makes him feel all tingly inside. 

“Spread ‘em wider.” Sam slaps at Dean’s thighs impatiently. One of his giant hands grabs onto Dean’s bound wrists and squeezes. Dean feels the mattress dip and bounce as Sam crawls closer and settles in the obscenely wide space between Dean’s knees, and he bites his lip raw in anticipation. It’s all he can do not to whine when Sam grabs onto each of his asscheeks and pulls them apart, thumbs slipping down and rubbing the sensitive skin there. 

“Gonna fuck you so hard.” Sam groans and Dean takes a deep breath, so fucking ready for it his balls hurt. He cants his hips back just a little, just to make sure Sam gets how on board he is with the idea - if his leaking cock wasn’t a good enough testament of that - but when he brushes against Sam’s erection, his brother leans away. “I love looking at you.”

“You love  _ me.”  _ Dean fires back and if it sounds needy, he has his twitching hole to blame.

Sam chuckles and it’s dark and aroused and so damn hot it’s torture not to have him inside. Dean knows he’s blushing, but he can’t keep down a whimper when Sam dips a finger into his stretched ass and pulls it out in a slow, teasing motion. He must be watching it up close, Dean’s hole swallowing that digit and gaping for more. It’s embarrassing, but feels good and Dean’s so far gone he doesn’t care how it looks. Sam gives him another finger, even though he has been prepared, like, an eternity ago and he’s ready for a cock, God knows he is, and Dean feels like sobbing for him to just do it already.

“Say ‘please’.” Sam singsongs and Dean chants back without hesitation.

“Please, give it to me, please, Sammy -”

Sam lets out a surprised sound, but obliges, slides his cock along Dean’s crack a couple times before shifting, bearing down and thrusting inside at last. He’s big and hard and his grip is unyielding around Dean’s hips as he starts to fuck away without further preamble. Dean moans like he’s being gutted and it hurts when Sam lets go and puts all his strength into it, but it’s also the best thing Dean has ever felt and maybe he  _ will  _ call Sam a prude again if it makes him this bossy and gets him to pound into Dean like there’s no tomorrow. He doesn’t spare a hand for Dean’s satisfaction this time, but there’s no need to because Dean’s coming from the mere thought of being used for Sam’s pleasure. Sam gasps and presses a thumb to Dean’s fluttering rim, traces the place where they are joined, then keeps fucking him through the aftershocks until he comes too and fills Dean’s ass with hot spurts of semen that makes slick sounds as he pushes it deeper inside. Dean’s legs are shaking and his shoulders ache like a bitch, but he wouldn’t change this feeling for the world.


End file.
